


Daniel the Great

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: No other information available





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Daniel the Great

If it's Tuesday, it had to be P1Y 215 or its equivalent. It certainly was a change of scenery, hot and arid. SG-1 had gated in a most desolate place, miles from any human trace as far as their eyes could see. 

"What! No trees?" said Jack. 

"At least it's not raining or thundering or snowing, Jack," Daniel ventured. 

"Major, any readings?" said Jack. 

"Everything is normal, sir, as far as I can tell. No radiation levels, etc." 

"Okay kids, let's move," said Jack. 

After walking for more than two hours over much the same kind of terrain, they saw five men on horses approaching. SG-1 instantly came together, the soldiers with their weapons ready. Daniel advanced a little, not without being warned by Jack to be careful. 

Up close they could see the men were dressed in what appeared to Jack's untrained eyes like Roman centurions. Daniel expressed sotto voce that their clothes appeared to be Hellenistic or classical Greek. 

Daniel started talking, smiling and spreading his hands, palms upwards. "Hello, we are explorers, we come in peace," but he did not seem to be getting through. One of the men dismounted and came closer; speaking in what Daniel surmised was classical Greek or a dialect of it. He tried to come up with something in the language but having never heard or spoken ancient Greek, he was not sure if he was pronouncing or understanding it correctly. The men, dark-haired, sunburned, and quite wiry, gazed with unabashed curiosity at all of them but their stares seemed to linger especially on Daniel. The one who had dismounted nodded and moved closer to Daniel. Jack immediately materialized at Daniel's side. The archeologist pointed to his chest and repeatedly said his name. 

The man finally appeared to understand and pointing to this chest said something that sounded like Tolemy. He was short but very powerful looking, in his mid to late thirties, apparently. It was getting hotter by the minute so Daniel took off his helmet and glasses, to wipe of the sweat, which was fogging his glasses. The man did a double take and shouted to his companions, who dismounted, stared fixedly at Daniel and moved closer to him. Now Jack's alarms went up and while the rest of the SG team surrounded Daniel, asked him, "Just what did you say to him, Daniel?" in an exasperated way. 

"Nothing, Jack, just the usual, I was telling him we are explorers, you know, the whole drill," Daniel shot back irritably. 

The men motioned with lots of gestures to follow them, all the while repeating over and over again a certain word. Daniel guessed that they wanted to take them to their camp, as far as he could tell. Jack expressed doubts, but Daniel told them that they did not appear to be threatening and after all, SG-1 had guns and these men, from the looks of it, soldiers, were armed with only swords and knives. One of the men raced ahead of them, while the others followed walking side by side with SG-1. 

From the distance they saw a camp spreading out before them, of about ten thousands tents, and as twice as many soldiers, all of them dressed in the same way as their companions. 

"Keep your heads up, kids, and at the first sign of danger, we scamper out of here," said Jack. 

The whole camp, soldiers obviously, made way for SG-1 and Tolemy. SG-1 could not help but notice the looks of astonishment and exclamations of surprise that greeted them. And all around them they could hear cries of Alexandros, Alexandros. 

Sam pointed out, "It is plain to see that Daniel is the one attracting the lion's share of their attention." 

"I concur," Teal'c said. 

"Thanks, guys, I needed that," said Daniel. 

"Any idea of what is happening, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam?" said Jack. 

Just then a clearing opened and two men approached them. One was about Jack's height, with shoulder-length hair, well muscled and handsome. But it was the other man who riveted their attention. He also had shoulder-length, dirty-blond hair in his case, startling blue eyes and also was strong in an athletic, graceful sort of way. Furthermore, he was very handsome, naturally sun-tanned. The man exuded charisma, grace and self-possession. But there was no disguising the fact that he looked like a more physically powerful Daniel Jackson. In fact, he could be Daniel's twin, but for the clothes and the more developed physique. 

The man sauntered towards Daniel and stopped right before him, an expression of amusement, intelligent curiosity, and wonder on his face. He spoke to the man who had accompanied him, something that sounded like Jifastion. And then, Daniel shouted like he had finally seen the light, "Alexander, Alexander the Great!" Trying his best to make himself understood he spoke some words, slowly and distinctly, to the man in front of him. 

The man nodded and in turn appeared to ask Daniel something. Daniel was in cloud nine, speaking and nodding and gesturing, in typical Danielite fashion. 

All the while Jack was growing exasperated. 

"Daniel, quit talking to your friend, or is it your double, and tell us who is that man," Jack said. 

"I think Daniel told us already sir," said Carter, "he is Alexander the Great." 

"You mean, THE ALEXANDER, the great conqueror..." Jack exclaimed. 

"I know nothing about this man, who was him?" said Teal'c. 

"Teal'c, he was probably the greatest conqueror in Earth's history. He lived more than two thousands years ago and by the time he was in his late twenties he had conquered the greatest empire of that time, Persia. But sir, how is this possible, does that mean we traveled back in time?" said Sam. 

"You are asking me, Major? This is your area of expertise." 

Finally, Daniel turned towards his teammates and eyes blazing with fire, said, "Guy, I don't know how this happened but this man for all intents and purposes, is Alexander the Great!" 

"DanielJackson, I thought you could not understand their language very well," Teal'c said. 

"I am getting the hang up of it, Teal'c, guess my ears have become familiarized or knowing where we are in time and the content of what they are saying, helps a lot. Probably both. It is a dialect similar to classical Greek, called Macedonian. I asked him who were his parents, and sure, they were Olympia and Philip, I asked him where he was born, who his friends are, how did his father died, etc., everything matches, down to a T," a practically vibrating with excitement Daniel told them. 

Teal'c looked at him with suppressed amusement. He had never met anyone like DanielJackson. Or Major Carter, for that matter. This thirst for knowledge, this passion for learning and understanding, was totally alien to him. It's not that he did not like reading. He had come to enjoy this planet's literature (what he had read, which he knew compromised a most minimal amount. But it was nothing compared to what he knew DanielJackson experienced. His culture did not produce people like that. Oh, certainly, the priests of Chulak were well versed in their rituals and religion. And the Goa'uld were prepared to acquire knowledge without any scruples on how much harm they inflicted on its quest. But it was only for practical matters, to possess and conquer and destroy, not for learning for its own sake, or wisdom to do good and help others. He had come to admire Tau'ris like Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter. But most of all he admired this young scholar, who had suffered so much and still searched and hoped and struggled and learned. 

While SG-1 was talking amongst them, "Alexander" was talking to his friend, (from what Daniel had deduced, Alexander's childhood friend, Hephaistion), while looking from time to time towards Daniel. 

"Slow down, Daniel, how can that be? It would mean we have traveled back in time, to Earth's past," Sam said. 

"I don't know Sam, that is more of your field. All I can say is that if he is not THE Alexander, then this planet, or at least this time and place on this planet, is an alternate reality but one where we have also traveled back in time." 

"Oh, not again, not any more of this alternate reality stuff," Jack said. 

"I too weary of this alternate reality thing, O'Neill," Teal'c said. 

"Thanks, Teal'c, my man. I know Sam and Daniel find all this stuff of alternate realities and points in time and forks in the road fascinating but for me..." Jack said. 

"Jack, we have to find out what is really happening, if we are back in Earth's time or in another alternate Earth. There may be another explanation, worth exploring," said Daniel. 

"But Daniel, if this is Earth, we cannot interfere, remember the grandfather dictum," said Sam. 

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't me we can't explore and learn and listen and record. Think what an incredible opportunity this is. What historians and archaeologists and novelists and Alexander experts would give to be where we are! I have to tape this." And he started searching in his pack for his video camera. 

"Well, Daniel, whatever you do, do it discretely. I don't want them to get any strange ideas about us; maybe they would think we are, oh, I don't know... sorcerers?" 

"Jack, maybe you or Sam could tape Alexander, covertly?" 

Sam nodded and said she would try, but only if it didn't draw the Macedonians' curiosity. 

Just then they became aware of Alexander and his friend turning towards them. He said something to Daniel, who smiled and bowed. Turning towards his teammates he told them they were being invited to dinner. They all followed Alexander and Hephaistion towards a bigger, well-appointed tent. Inside, the two friends sat on the floor, Greek fashion, reclining on their sides by a low dinner table. SG-1 sat cross-legged, Daniel and Alexander sat side by side, and continued to talk with many interruptions and gestures, stops and starts, which in turn made them both laugh. Hephaistion sat on Alexander left side and the SG team sat by Daniel's right side. 

"Are you guys okay with this?" Jack asked Teal'c and Sam, "I mean, I get a bit nervous looking at what is it called? Daniel's doppelganger? It's spooky." 

"Truly, O'Neill, it is most disconcerting, he is DanielJackson and not DanielJackson," Teal'c said. 

"Carter, any ideas on this?" said Jack. 

"Well, sir it is a well known cliche or superstition that each of us has a double somewhere, and I don't mean alternate reality, but right here on Earth, or rather, back home on Earth. It's just that we never or hardly ever, meet this double. It's amusing to think that Daniel's physical double turned out to be Alexander the Great." 

"Well, it could be worse, his double could have been Nero or Caligula." 

Carter laughed, while Teal'c raised and eyebrow and looked expressionlessly at them. 

Daniel and Alexander continued to talk, with Alexander now doing most of the talking. For once, it appeared that Daniel was at the receiving end of someone's curiosity and he looked a bit abashed. Also, the Macedonians were drinking quite a bit, but without being affected. Daniel tried to drink as little as possible but even then his head was starting to swim. His teammates noticed and Jack whispered to him to take it easy with his drink. It seemed to be a rather strong wine. Alexander noticed the interchange and asked Daniel something. Of course, Jack was immediately curious and arched an eyebrow in Daniel's direction. He could tell they were talking about him. When Daniel did not look his way, Jack jabbed his side with an elbow. 

"What?" replied an impatient Daniel. I am busy right now, it clearly implied. 

"I just want to know what you are telling him about me, Daniel. Hey, it's not nice to talk in another language about someone when that person can't understand a word you are saying." 

"Jack, would you quit being paranoid? He was just asking me what is your rank, how long have you been a soldier, are you a good one, and stuff like that." 

"Well, Daniel, I am really curious to know what you told him." 

But Daniel, smiling mischievously, "Gee, Jack, that's something you will never know." 

Carter, meanwhile, became the object of the other men's rapt attention. They cast very admiring glances at her and she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Alexander bowed in her direction and she could hear Daniel saying her name; she was sure he was talking about her. Was he explaining her role to these men, Carter wondered somewhat irritably. She knew she should not feel this way, that this was another culture, another time and place, where women were chattels yet her very independent, self-sufficient, thoroughly American self, and a soldier to boot, couldn't help resent the scrutiny she was under. Why did she have to prove herself over and over again to men? Was this going to be another replay of the Mongol situation? 

Teal'c, meanwhile, was also subjected to curious and not so friendly stares. There were no other black men around, and the Apophis' mark on his forehead certainly was not helping. Altogether, only Jack seemed unhampered by their unabashed interest. 

Daniel called to Sam and she came to sit by his side, exchanging places with Jack. He told her what she had surmised, that they were inquiring about her. Daniel told them as best as he could that she was a warrior also, and a very competent one. They seemed doubtful at first, to say the least, but then he had a lucky inspiration and mentioned the Amazons. They had never met these legendary warriors but all Macedonians knew about them. With this, and Sam's confident demeanor, the way she met their glances, frankly unafraid and calm, they seem to accept her as such. Jack also bowed in her direction and told Daniel to specifically tell them that Sam was the best second in command he had ever had, in a long history of soldiering. Sam glowed with pleasure, glad to have her CO support her fully. 

Just then Alexander called to one of his pages and the young man left, returning soon with a beautifully embroidered shawl. The page stopped in front of Sam and bowing deeply, presented it to her. Sam was a bit confused and resented. What did this gift mean? Where they trying to "buy" her? Daniel reassured her that Alexander meant no disrespect. He was trying to show her his admiration. That shawl had belonged to the governor of a province, a leader of her people. Looking at O'Neill, who nodded his approval, Sam accepted it, bowing gracefully. 

It was getting late and finally, after some jabs from Jack, Daniel told Alexander that they would like to retire for the night. They were offered tents but Jack said they would prefer to sleep outdoors, tents were a little confining. That way they could watch anyone approaching from any angle. 

Alexander bowed and had a soldier guide them to a clearing by the side of the camp. As they were walking, Sam asked Daniel what he had learned. 

"It seems we are in the equivalent of what is present day India. I am not a history expert but you know that Alexander conquered part of the Indian subcontinent, though he did not reach the Encircling Ocean, as they called it, the Indian Ocean of our time. If this is so, and I am in the correct timetable, Alexander's army and we are surrounded by hostile tribes. " 

"What did you tell them about us, Daniel?" asked Jack. 

"Only that we are explorers, that we mean them no harm. Alexander considers himself an explorer too, paving the way for civilization. He used to send, if my memory serves me right, plant and animal samples to his teacher, Aristotle. And a famous historian accompanied the Macedonian army, to write of their adventures in all these strange lands." 

"You mean, THE ARISTOTLE?" exclaimed Jack. "Gee, we are surrounded by famous people. I wonder if there is any chance of meeting Cleopatra." 

"Wrong historic period, Jack," pointed Daniel. 

"Why Colonel, I didn't know you were a history buff." Sam was amused. 

"DanielJackson, did they not ask about our weapons?" Teal'c ventured. 

"Yes, they did deduced their purpose, but as they haven't seen us use them, they have no idea of how much more powerful our weapons are. Your staff weapon Teal'c, they view it much as a sort of javelin or a spear. They have no conception of firepower, automatic weapons, and such." 

"Did you find out anything about the Goa'uld? Any signs of the snakeheads visiting here?" Jack asked. 

"No, as far as I was able to discern, at least among the Alexander's people, they know nothing or have heard nothing about the Goa'uld. Their gods, of course, could be incarnations of any System Lord, but there is no legend concerning infestation/implantation of a larva, just the usual god impregnating mortal women. Of course, it maybe an entirely different matter among the Hindu tribes." 

"Well, time to hit the sack. Teal'c, you have first watch, then Sam, then Daniel. I will take the last. And no, Daniel, you are not going to write anything in your journal now. I want you rested for anything that may come tomorrow." 

When morning broke they found the camp in a clamor. 

"Daniel, can you find out what's happening?" Jack asked. 

Daniel walked towards a group of soldiers, followed by Teal'c. Sam and Jack sort of sauntered casually, hoping to discover something. From time to time, Sam took a swing with the video camera, which she kept hidden under the shawl she had been given. She could not help feel a little of Daniel's excitement. After all, here she was recording for posterity how Classical Greece looked, walked and talked. Of course, these probably weren't Earth's historical Macedonians but they were certainly a close facsimile. 

Yes, definitely, the camp seemed like a hive, with it's top blown off. There was an unpleasant undercurrent of anxiety palpable in the air. SG-1 found themselves the recipient of not too friendly looks. Jack was beginning to feel a little antsy; all of SG-1 should be together and ready to cut out. 

Finally, Daniel and Teal'c made their way back to Sam and Jack. Seeing Jack arched his eyebrows impatiently Daniel told them what he had learned. 

"It seems Alexander is very sick. He's has terrible diarrhea and vomiting. There is a widespread rumor that he's been poisoned. And guess who are the prime suspects?" 

"Surely, they can't believe that? When did we have an opportunity to poison him? He was surrounded by his generals all the time during dinner. We drank the same wine and ate the same food he did," Jack exclaimed. 

"That's what I told them. I think I managed convince his generals. Hephaistion himself told me that Alexander is certain of our innocence." 

Just then one of Alexander's pages approached them and said something to Daniel. 

"Hephaistion requests my presence," said Daniel and followed the page. 

"Not so fast, Daniel, we all are going with you," said Jack. "We are not splitting this time." 

"O'Neill is right, DanielJackson. It would be most perilous to do so now," said Teal'c. 

Following the page, SG-1 was taken to Alexander's tent. But only Daniel, to the rest of SG-1's chagrin, was allowed inside the tent. 

After 15 minutes, Daniel came out. "Guys, I am sorry, but I was told by Hephaistion that for our own security we should grace them with our presence for a little while, at least until Alexander gets better. He said he would not vouch for our safety any other way. When Alexander is better, then we can leave." 

"Sir, this is serious. What is Alexander dies?" Sam pointed out. 

"Well, if this follows our Earth history, Alexander died years later, in Babylon, of high fevers, after Hephaistion died. As far as I remember, he did had an episode of severe dysentery but recuperated shortly. " 

"Therefore you suggest we wait, DanielJackson?" Teal'c gravely observed. 

"Well, I am not too happy about it. What if you are wrong, Daniel, and in this alternate universe's Alexander does die of dysentery?" said Jack. 

"Well, in that case we can use our weapons and hope a few well placed shots will be enough deterrent. Maybe they'll think we are gods or demigods or heroes, like Hercules or Dionysus." 

The colonel looked around his team. Teal'c gravely nodded his consent while Sam said she thought Daniel was right. 

"Okay, let's wait and see and hope it all turns out for the better." 

But events were unfolding that neither Alexander nor his generals nor SG-1 could have foreseen. Apparently, spies on the Macedonian's camp had carried the news of Alexander's grave illness to the Hindu tribes. It had spread like gunpowder. For the first time, the Macedonians looked less than invincible. With Alexander dead, who would be their leader? Would his army obey his successor? Would the generals fight amongst themselves for power? Would the army that had never been defeated in battle lose its faith in itself without their unconquerable hero to lead them? After all, the Macedonians were less than ten thousands, surrounded by millions of enemies, in an unknown territory, millions of miles from home, thousands of miles away from their empire proper or reinforcements. Anything could happen. And it all hinged upon the life of one man. Suddenly, Alexander's empire was for the taking. Recent history was not very reassuring. Hadn't Alexander done the same thing with Darius' Persian Empire and brought down the most powerful man on the face of the earth? 

Early in the morning of the third day of Alexander's illness, Daniel was sent for again. Accompanied by his teammates, he went directly to Hephaistion's tent, who courteously greeted them. Only one other general was in the tent, Tolemy. 

Jack, Sam and Teal'c watched Daniel and Hephaistion sitting, deep in conversation. They could not help but notice with some worry that Daniel's countenance became very grave and thoughtful, obviously what Hephaistion was telling him was a very serious matter. Jack was positively itching to know what these two were speaking. Never before he had so envied Daniel's command of languages. He seriously thought that maybe SGC's engineers and linguists should devise a portable mini-translator, voice-activated, like those used in PC's. Maybe the first models wouldn't be too reliable, but with some practice and repeated changes and upgrades, who knows, they wouldn't need to depend on one man. Not that he had the least bit of distrust in Daniel's linguistic abilities, if fact, he thought they were nothing short of outstanding, but what if he got sick or was wounded and the rest of the team needed a translator? And the other SG teams could use it. Hey, it could have it uses on Earth too, maybe they could set up shop to rival Mr. Gates' little programs. Surely, Carter and Daniel could put their heads together and create something nice. Privately, Jack thought that Bill Gates sometimes behaved like a geeky Goa'uld. Besides, the money could come in handy for the SG project. 

Finally, with a one serious look at Daniel and a bow to his teammates, Hephaistion stood up and made clear the meeting was over. SG-1 left and walked in silence till they reached their usual sleeping place. 

"Well, spit it out, Daniel. What did he want with you?" Jack said. 

"Jack, please hear me out before you say anything. Hephaistion, whom by the way, seems a very decent, able man, both in manner and from what I remember reading, told me that his spies have found out that the Hindus are about to attack. Three kings, who previously were always at war, have joined forces. They command hundreds of thousands of men, and they can call up more forces from their allies. What the Macedonians generals are envisioning is blood bath. The men are growing restless and anxious, they NEED Alexander's strength and leadership and aura of invincibility. But Alexander is in a stupor most of the time, when he is not delirious with fever or sick to his stomach. He is too weak to stand up nor could he ride a horse in his condition. " 

"Daniel, somehow I can guess what this is leading to, and let me tell you, my answer is NO." 

"Jack, would you please at least hear me out?" 

"No, Daniel, there is no way I would allow you to take Alexander's place. It's too dangerous. And frankly, you are many things Daniel, but I don't think you are an actor and I don't think you have the personality or the bearing to impersonate him. You are not a soldier, Daniel, and that man is a born leader of men, a conqueror. Hell, he exudes charisma and power, even I have felt it. Sorry Daniel, but you can not convincingly pass of as him." 

"Daniel, what about those spies? If they know so much, couldn't they find out about this little plan? That you are just an impostor? And what about your hair, his is longer, and he is more sunburned than you are and more husky than you. And what about the language, can you speak with his command, accent, inflection, etc. After all, Daniel, you would be impersonating the most famous man of his time. Besides, you will be interfering in their history. Remember the grandfather dictum. It's too dangerous, in every way," Sam pointed out. 

"I can wear a helmet, Sam and as far as sunburned, well the men know that Alexander has been very sick, hey, I can do pale. And of course, Alexander will be thinner after days of not eating and not keeping down anything. I wouldn't have to speak much, just a few words, mostly show myself. And regarding the grandfather dictum, if we can avoid a bloodbath, well, I am willing to take the risk. I can't let thousands die, Sam, if I can prevent it just by showing my face, or rather, Alexander's face." 

"That would not stop a well-placed arrow, DanielJackson. If the enemies of Alexander think you are him, would they not attempt to kill you?" Teal'c said. 

"Guys, you don't understand. Our lives are in peril here too. If the Macedonian army is overrun, who is to say we can escape? Sheer numbers could finish us off. Our way to the Stargate could be cut off. Besides, this way we can avoid a bloodbath, both of the Macedonians and the Hindus." 

"I don't like this Daniel. I am well within my rights to order you not to do it." Jack looked Daniel hard in the face. 

"And what would that accomplish, Jack? Besides, everyday we go through the Stargate I risk my life, we all risk our lives. The generals will protect me. Hey, you and Teal'c can dress as Macedonian cavalry," Daniel said grinning. "It would be worth the risk, just to see you both wearing chitons." 

Sam smiled too, the image of Teal'c and the colonel, especially the colonel, wearing a 'skirt' was too much. 

"So it's agreed, isn't it? I can tell Hephaistion it's okay?" 

"Yes, Daniel, go ahead and play Alexander for a day." And while Daniel went happily in search of Hephaistion to tell him, Jack voiced unhappily, "I hope we won't be sorry for Daniel's idealistic offer." 

"I have a bad feeling about this, sir," Sam unhappily commented. 

"Only you? Well, let's go see how this 'transformation' goes," said Jack. 

They entered Hephaistion's tent without much trouble, apparently Daniel had obtained Hephaistion's permission. And there was their Daniel, wearing a chiton. He had also Alexander's famed and beautiful silver helmet on, as well as his magnificent corselet, "scarlet, with a golden lion worked on the breast." **1** Unlike modern times, generals did not tried to pass unnoticed, in fact, Alexander was famous for wearing red and gold, all the more brilliant to attract and command everyone's eyes, including the enemy's. Daniel really looked so 'Alexandrian'; his friends were quite taken aback. Shyly he smiled at them, dunking his head and blushing slightly. He picked up the splendid arms, which Alexander's squires had burnished. 

"Nice legs, Daniel," Sam joked to break the slightly spooky mood. Teal'c just raised one eyebrow and seemed a bit amused (less constipated than usual, Jack thought). Jack was fascinated and anxious, both at the same time. He could only quip, "What are you wearing under that thing, Daniel?" This was his friend but oh, so different! He could not help but feel a little jealous of Hephaistion, Daniel seemed so comfortable and familiar with him, as if they were long lost friends. In fact, Jack could not recall Daniel being so friendly with anyone outside of SG-1 and the people of Abydos. 

Hephaistion apparently was giving Daniel some last minutes instructions. Daniel looked at his frankly worried friends and told them, "Relax, guys, everything will be all right." 

"Daniel, are you even sure you can master that horse? How much horse riding have you done?" Jack asked him. 

"Jack, how do you think I traveled while on sites in the Andes and in Turkey? My grant money would not stretch that far to get me even a used jeep. Don't worry, I won't fall off the horse." 

"DanielJackson appears much taken with this experience," Teal'c commented. 

"What exactly is it you have to do, Daniel?" Jack asked. 

"I am going to ride between the massed columns of the men until I reach the citadel where the nearest enemy is. Then I will give a little speech to the army, the Indian spies will see that 'Alexander' is up and well, disheartened they will take the news back to the Indian kings or warlords, who will decide that discretion is the better part of valor and go home." 

"You make it sound so easy, Daniel, and so many things can go wrong," Carter opinioned. 

"Well, whatever, Teal'c and I will follow you, no matter what Alexander's generals think. Tell your friends to lend us some Indian robes, no Daniel, I will not wear a chiton, on you it looks... 'cute'," (at this Daniel smirked), "but Teal'c and I will look grotesque. Carter, stay here, I don't want to call more attention to us. Just keep your eyes open and watch Daniel through the eyeglasses." 

Not too happy, Carter assented. Just when Daniel was about to mount his horse, a little wizened woman approached him. She was a Syrian soothsayer but that Daniel and SG-1 did not know. She liked hanging around the King, "offering him luck for nothing." Now she grabbed hold of Daniel's scarlet robe and looked at him strangely. She whispered some words to Daniel and he looked startled and puzzled but managed to smile. 

Teal'c noticed Daniel's change of countenance and asked him what she had said. 

"Nothing, she just wished me luck." 

Teal'c arched his eyebrows and grew more serious, if that is possible. 

"What was that all about?" Jack asked. 

"The little women said something to DanielJackson and I fear he did not like it. I just perceived one word, it sounded like Malian." 

Sam said, "Malian? I don't know but it sounds familiar. Gosh, I wish I knew as much history as Daniel does." 

Daniel mounted his horse, a magnificent animal, and rode through the middle of the camp. The men parted rapturously, shouting their approval, bestowing graces and benedictions on their beloved leader, thanking the gods for his recovery. Jack and Teal'c were surprised, Daniel was playing his part very well, he certainly rode more straight than ever, exuding power and self-possession. For crying out aloud, Jack thought, the kid looked "martial." 

When he got the citadel, Daniel started speaking, in a clear, resonant voice. His friends couldn't understand what he was saying of course, but he unmistakably conveyed assurance and charisma. The army gave a great roar. Daniel waved and smiled and started back to camp. Just then, what Jack had been dreading most, happened. An arrow shut out from the citadel and stroke Daniel on his left side. He would have fallen but for Hephaistion reaching out and grabbing him. Carter saw it all through her field glasses, from her post high on a little hill, at the left flank of the camp. It was then that the realization hit her like a stone in the chest. Malian was the Indian hamlet where Alexander the Great had nearly died, stricken by an arrow. Jack and Teal heard the clamor go up from the men, a very different sound from the first one which had greeted Daniel/Alexander's little speech. That one had been one of triumph, this was one of anger and despair and horror. Jack did not have to know the language to appreciate the difference. The Macedonians went mad. If the Indians had thought that killing Alexander would incapacitate his army they were wrong. "The clamor... redoubled. You would have thought all the world's wicked had been flung at once into the Fiery River. The king is dead, the king is dead, the cry went on and on. They were taking his blood-price, on a wild rampage, slaughtering all who stood in their way. " **2**

Jack and Teal'c were kicking and punching the men around them, trying desperately to get to Daniel. Both considered using their weapons, but decided against it. It would cause even more confusion and panic; they feared how the soldiers would react. Finally they found Daniel on a tent near the citadel, surrounded by Alexander's generals and squires, who looked anxious and sad, and sickly worried, Jack noticed angrily. But for now his concern all lay with Daniel. Daniel, whose "face was like chalk, but his eyes were open. In his left side, where all the bright scarlet cloth was darkened, stood a long thick arrow. It moved, and paused, and moved again with his shallow breath. His lips were parted, drawing in, through the pain, just enough air for life. The breath hissed softly; not from his mouth, but from the wound. The arrow was in his lung." **3**

Daniel's eyes searched frantically for his friends, when he found Jack he calmed somewhat and breathed softly, "Pull it out." 

Teal'c said, "We must just shift the corselet. It was pierced not torn. The arrow-flights would not pass through it." **4**

Jack, grim faced and almost as white, knelt by Daniel's side. "Teal'c, help me with this thing." 

A Macedonian moved as to help but Jack fiercely waved him away. They had gotten Daniel into this mess, ready to sacrifice him for their precious Alexander; he would not trust them to help Daniel now. Daniel was starting to cough now; blood came out of his mouth, and he passed out. 

"Quick, O'Neill, I'll hold the shaft while you carve it," Teal'c said. 

Daniel regained consciousness while Jack was cutting the arrow, and moaned softly. Finally, Jack cut it completely, leaving about six inches of pointed end. Gently, Teal'c undid the corselet-buckles, and eased it off. Jack cut away the bloody chiton. Carter came in just then, and blanched when she saw Daniel's condition. She had brought a first aid kit and with Jack's assent, injected Daniel with morphine. Then she knelt by Daniel's head, holding it between her hands; she didn't think Daniel knew it was she, he was in such pain. She knew the morphine would take some minutes to do its work. 

"Pull it out, Jack, please." Daniel was crying softly now. 

"I have to cut the barb, Daniel." 

Hephaistion placed a piece of cloth in Daniel's mouth, which he bit with all his remaining strength. Jack took a deep breath, clenched his jaw and "thrust his knife close by the shaft, and worked it outward. He withdrew the blade, moved the arrow sideways, set his teeth and pulled. The thick iron barb came out, then a dark stream of blood." **5**

By this time, thankfully, Daniel was out cold. Sam and Jack bandaged and disinfected Daniel's wound as best as they could. The Macedonians had brought a litter. Teal'c and Jack gently placed Daniel on it and set out to camp. They were desperate to get to the gate again and carry him back home. The Macedonians brought a man who looked like a physician but Jack would have none of their help. Hephaistion tried to persuade them to wait, but without a translator, he gave up. Seeing their intention was to leave at any cost, Hephaistion gave them an escort of soldiers. He looked at Daniel's pale, unmoving body with concern. He bowed to them and gave Sam Alexander's helmet. Jack only felt anger and disgust and tried to give it back. 

"Sir, Daniel would want it. When he is better we will give it to him. He may have some use for it, at least all his pain will not have been in vain. Let's leave it for him to decide what to do with it." Carter prayed that Daniel would be all right, that he would be able to decide what to do with this gift that had cost him so much. And then she remembered the tape, little as it was. Yes, Daniel would treasure that. 

That shut up Jack and without looking at the Macedonians, they set out towards the gate. Half -way there, Jack made it plain with gestures that they did not want the escort accompany them any longer. Looking crestfallen and ashamed, the Macedonians left. Jack and Teal'c continued, carrying the litter, trying to jostle their friend as little as they could. Every once in a while they would stop and Sam would check Daniel's pulse and temperature. He was still bleeding a lot; that worried them the most. When they finally saw the gate they all breathed in relief. 

"Sam, start dialing." Even before Jack's words were out of his mouth, she was already there. Sam's fingers flew over the dialing device, she punched the signal for SG-1 and ran ahead to yell for Janet. Jack and Teal'c step rapidly after her. 

"It's SG-1, sir," called out the technician. As Sam stepped out she frantically called for medics. The general ran to the ramp, worry reflected on his face; once again SG-1's archaeologist was coming home unconscious. And what was he wearing? Looked like a Roman or Greek tunic, the general wasn't sure what. Janet bent down and checked her patient, called for Daniel's blood type and firing rapid questions ascertained what happened to Daniel. The paramedics took over and carried Daniel to the infirmary. 

SG-1 was left facing a concerned general. Between them, Jack and Sam briefly told General Hammond what occurred in P1Y 215. Knowing how anxious they all were to be as near Daniel as soon as possible, he dismissed them, letting them know they would be summoned later for a detailed briefing. 

Once more SG-1 waited and waited while Daniel was being operated. Jack kept berating himself for letting Daniel endanger himself like that, he HAD KNOWN nothing good would come out of that foolish plan. 

"Sir, you know Daniel, it's his nature to try to avoid bloodshed if he can. He just couldn't walk out knowing he could have prevented a battle," said Sam. 

"Yes, Carter, I know all that. But it's my nature as his CO to forbid him from facing unnecessary risks. And from now on, Dr. Jackson will have to obey my orders or he stays behind at SGC to play with his rocks and his books." 

Both Sam and Teal'c were surprised at Jack's unyielding stand; usually when Daniel got hurt he would not get so angry and adamant. This latest adventure had thoroughly upset him. 

Three hours later Janet finally came out. She looked tired but composed. Jack stopped pacing and Teal'c and Sam stood up. 

"Well, folks, he lost a lot of blood, for a while it was touch and go. He hardly had a pulse when he arrived. The arrow broke a rib and pierced his lung. I had to extricate splinters from the arrow and chips from his rib from all over his lung. He must stay in bed until his lung heals and no buts about it. Any sudden movement, even a cough, can cause excruciating pain and provoke a hemorrhage. He is very weak and there is a great risk of infection. I am pumping him full of antibiotics and painkillers. Thank God Daniel is surprisingly resilient and strong; with no complications, he should bounce back. But if he is to recuperate fully, without any consequences, he must obey strictly my instructions, and rest for a considerable period of time. A lung laceration of this magnitude is no insignificant matter. I am counting on all of you to help me in this matter." 

Jack, Teal'c and Sam looked relieved for the first time in hours. Jack and Sam asked at the same time if they could see him now; which made them all laugh. Dr. Fraiser responded, "He's unconscious now, heavily sedated. Yes, you can see him for a minute and I mean a minute, but please leave immediately. I don't want any chance of him awakening and trying to talk. I know my patient well." 

So SG-1 filed like school children taking a peek at their teammate. He looked less white than they had last seen him, but still much too pale. Jack used to joke that Daniel was the whitest man he had ever known but this was carrying a joke too far. Daniel had tubes everywhere and a respirator, which made a lot of noise. But he was alive and he would get well, deep in their hearts they knew that. 

And after he got well, Jack planned to have a deep conversation with Daniel. His nerves couldn't take any more of this. But that would have to wait. 

Sam thought of the tape and of the beautiful helmet. And she wondered if Daniel would not want to return to that planet, to find out what happened to Alexander. Now that she knew Daniel was out of danger, she definitely was going to search in the Internet for that Malian episode. For a little while they had touched history. Of course, she knew that Daniel broke the great taboo, not to interfere no matter what. But she hoped it had turned out for the better. Daniel's personification of Alexander had given the latter time to recuperate. 

Teal'c gazed at his young friend, marveling at his resilience and courage. It seemed Tau'ri's and DanielJackson in particular, were a continuous mystery to him. And frankly, he had enough of this Alternate Reality. 

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

>   
>  © May 25, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

**Bibliographical Footnotes**  
**1** The Persian Boy, Renault Mary, Bantam Books, 1972.  
**2** Idem.  
**3** Idem.  
**4** Idem.  
**5** Idem. 

* * *

  



End file.
